This invention relates to a mounting bracket for a window blind having a headrail. More particularly the invention is directed to a headrail/mounting bracket combination in which a mounting bracket can be mounted either vertically or horizontally adjacent to a window opening, sash or frame, and a horizontal headrail snapped into engagement with the bracket. The headrail may mount Venetian blinds, pleated shades or other vertical blinds.
Headrails of window blinds are normally supported either by side edge brackets (U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,778), corner brackets (U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,852), top brackets with a movable latch pivotable over headrail rolled edges (U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,281), friction clamp (U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,682), a spring hook bracket (U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,401) or a ceiling-mounted hook and shelf support bracket (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,235,406 and 4,406,435). In the latter two patents the headrail contains an inwardly facing hook at the interior top edge of the headrail which hooks onto a facing bracket hook and wherein an exterior-facing bottom edge of the headrail is slid onto the bracket horizontal shelf which with the hook connection supports the headrail. In the '401 patent a separate adapter is used to mount the bracket on a vertical side wall. It is seen that none of the above mounting brackets are capable of universal mounting. "Universal mounting" as used herein means that the same bracket or brackets can be mounted 1) horizontally on a ceiling mount or on an upper horizontal window frame portion or 2) vertically on a vertical room wall above a window or on an upper vertical window frame portion.